The Water Park
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: Requested Tumblr Prompt: The Bellas go to a water park. Emily is fangirling, and Cynthia Rose is annoyed.


The Water Park

Cynthia Rose didn't just hate water–She loathed it. She was like a typical pussy cat if you were comparing her to an animal, and that was okay with her, considering she was out and proud, unashamedly admitting multiple times that she was into pussy. She and water just didn't mix.

It was something Beca never understood. See, Beca learned to swim when she was three and if we were comparing people to animals, Beca would be a fish, maybe a piranha if you factor in the feisty part of her personality.

She was always the one pushing Cynthia Rose to swim. True to the maternal side of her that she vehemently denied existed, it bothered her Cynthia Rose never learned to swim. ("What if she falls in a pool one day and dies or something?")

When the Bellas went on that retreat to find their sound, it seemed the only thing that went right apart from the campfire was the part where Aubrey and Beca had taught Cynthia Rose to at least doggy paddle while Chloe had the rest of the Bellas singing songs from the movie Mulan because, "Music motivates."

And Cynthia Rose had to admit that water wasn't that bad.

So when the Bellas won the World Championships, it only felt appropriate for Beca to suggest going to a water park.

After all, Beca loved water, Cynthia Rose deserved it for finally mastering a back stroke, and after that break up kiss with Jesse, she could really use some cheering up.

"Hurry up aca-bitches, I'm gonna get my tan on. I would say prowl on, but you know considering I'm now in a relationship, that would be frowned upon so…" Fat Amy said from the driver's seat of the Bella bus.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the Australian, trying not to laugh. She knew Amy would never cheat on Bumper.

"Chloe's late as usual," Beca sighed in the front seat behind Amy. Chloe Beale was going to be late to her own funeral.

"Maybe she just wants to look extra special for someone," Beca turned around to glare at Emily Junk. She did not like the tone of Emily's voice right now, and she definitely did not like that pointed smirk that stretched across the sophomore 's lips.

Beca shook her head, "Just stop while you're ahead Emily."

Emily's smile just got bigger.

Emily had made the assumption that Chloe and Beca were dating, unlike most girls, who would just assume that Chloe and Beca were gal pals and told her mom the Bellas had lesbian captains.

It totally wasn't her fault.

The rest of the Bellas acted like Beca and Chloe were married. Whenever she asked where Chloe and Beca were, they always replied with, "Probably somewhere experimenting," or, "Probably somewhere making out."

Emily thought Jesse was a beard for Chloe's parents who were very homophobic.

She never thought Beca and Jesse were actually dating, especially not after the super gay comments towards Kommissar Beca would make and how jealous Chloe would get, so don't blame her when the first words Katherine Junk said to Beca were, "You and Chloe are so adorable together. You're sisters and girlfriends!"

To which Beca replied, "First of all, Chloe and I aren't together, and second of all, gross."

The rest of the Bellas had a big laugh at that.

Emily had become something of a hero to the Bellas much to CR's annoyance. Sure Cynthia Rose joked about 'Bhloe,' with the rest of the Bellas, but she didn't think they were in love. She knew what it was like to be attracted to girls and thought Beca was far too open to be in the closet. Still, the other Bellas insisted that Beca was more sexually confused than an acapella dude, just too safe to do anything about it.

But CR was the gay one and prided herself with an on point gaydar, something Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale just didn't set off.

"Sorry I'm late Bellas," Chloe said as she walked onto the bus. Her fiery hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and she was wearing a sky blue bikini, only a sky blue bikini. Chloe Beale never was one to cover up.

Emily sat back and snorted at the back of Beca's head when Chloe took her seat. Beca visibly tensed up. Her mouth formed an 'o' as her eyes grazed Chloe's exposed skin.

Emily glanced at Cynthia Rose. "Doesn't mean anything, Junk."

And Emily almost laughed because Beca squirmed in her seat when Chloe touched her, and her breathing was so irregular that she couldn't even join in with the impromptu singing of, "I Really Like You," but she did stare at Chloe the whole time.

How could Cynthia Rose, the one who is actually into girls, not see this?

"They are just friends, acachild. Stop. You just want to see your, 'second moms' get together."

"Sure, Beca and Chloe are just gals being pals," Emily deadpanned, not looking up as she wrote down lyrics in her notebook.

It got worse when they got to the water park.

Cynthia Rose, Emily, and Aubrey were floating around in the deep end, a place where Emily could easily watch Beca and Chloe, Flo was sunbathing, Lilly was off doing God only knows what, and Stacie was hitting on the hunky life guard.

Chloe dipped her toe in the water and backed off. Beca on the other hand, ran and canonballed right next to her, drenching the ginger with freezing cold water.

"I swear to god, Mitchell–" Chloe was interrupted by Beca's hysterical laughter "Of course you'd find this funny!"

"You look like a wet red panda!"

"D-do you even know what those things look like wet?" A trembling Chloe asked, shielding her body from the cold as she tried her best to scowl at the small brunette, who was smiling up at her.

Beca swam over to where Chloe was standing and grabbed hold of the edge of the pool, "Well no…but I do imagine they are pretty cute."

—x

Emily nudged Cynthia Rose, "Look at the size of those toners."

"You are delusional. You all are," was all CR said as Beca did her impression of a red panda for Chloe and pulled her, screaming, into the pool.

—-x

Beca and Chloe went down the water slide together, Beca looking way happier than the time she did at the retreat, laughing adoringly at Chloe for screaming bloody murder the entire way down it.

—–x

"Friends totally don't look at each other like that, CR."

"You're looking way too into this. They are like sisters."

—-x

Chloe smacked Beca's butt as she came back from the snack bar with a couple of ice cream cones.

They were laughing at each other. They were so happy. Emily had never seen a smile that big on Beca's face as she made fun of Chloe's ice cream covered cheek. "You got a little something there, Beale."

Instead of doing something normal like handing Chloe a napkin to wipe the ice cream off, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and licked up the side of her face.

—–x

"OM-aca-G!" Emily squealed.

"Big deal, Legacy. Beca has licked her face before, and if you think that's romantic, there's something wrong with you."

"The fact that that has happened before is cause enough to set off anyone's gaydar."

—x

Then, Beca and Chloe played chicken against Stacie and Flo.

"Chloe, I'm not going to be the one on top."

"But you're smaller."

"Maybe I just don't like heights."

Chloe winked "Or maybe you just like being in between my legs."

"That's–that's not–you're so weird."

—x

"Believe me yet, Rose?" Emily asked, splashing her friend.

"They are just joking around!"

"Right, like you and Stacie joke around."

CR had no response for that.

"Will they just admit they love each other and be done with it? My god!" Aubrey barked, lifting her sunglasses to get a better look.

"See! Even Aubrey can see it," Emily said.

Cynthia Rose clapped a hand to her forehead. "FOR THE LAST TIME, THEY ARE NOT GAY! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GONNA—"

They didn't get to find out what Cynthia Rose was going to do because just then Fat Amy shouted, "CANONBALL!" at the top of her lungs and jumped off the high dive.

Unfortunately, Fat Amy found out first hand that boobs were never meant to be trapped, even if it was for support for lower back issues. To everyone's horror, her top came flying off.

And because Fat Amy flashed Obama, the pool owners decided that flashing an entire water park was not a random accident, and the Barden Bellas got a life long ban from Wild Crocks water park.

Chloe whipped Beca with a towel on their way back to the bus and grabbed her hand, and CR still told Emily they were just friends.

On the bus ride back home, Beca complained that she was sunburnt and really, she was. She looked like a lobster.

"I don't want to hear it, Beca. I offered to rub sun block on you," Chloe said, leaning way too close to Beca's face.

Emily bit back her squeal and smacked Cynthia Rose multiple times. She shoved her headphones on, muttering something about, "aca-children."

"Well, now you can rub Aloe on me later." Beca said irritably, scratching the back of her neck, "I swear I'm already starting to peel."

"You're being over dramatic." Chloe poked Beca's red arm. "Does this hurt?"

"Fuck! Yes, Chloe that hurt!"

"Does this?" Chloe grinned, poking Beca's cheek, but it was softer this time.

Beca batted her hand away,"Yes, stoppppp."

"What about this?" Chloe whispered, and she leaned in closer, pecking Beca on the lips.

Chloe pulled away, running her thumb over Beca's jawline.

"Th-that didn't hurt at all."

Chloe's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

Beca blushed so hard you could still see it, despite her severely burnt cheeks.

The other Bellas were too dumbstruck to speak.

Emily's shit- eating grin could be seen from space.

And Cynthia Rose?

She had to admit that maybe she wasn't the only Bella that was into pussy.

FIN


End file.
